narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha-Naruto
is a mechanised replica of Naruto Uzumaki that appears in the anime-exclusive episode and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Background In "Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution", Tsunade states Mecha-Naruto was created by a "certain someone" as a weapon of destruction to rule the world. Mecha-Naruto eventually went berserk and killed his creator. Mecha-Naruto refers to his creator as "Professor". In the anime, Orochimaru is responsible for Mecha-Naruto's creation. He designed as a means to capture Kurama and interfere with the plans of Akatsuki. Personality Normal Personality In "Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution", Mecha-Naruto seems to be a smart and strategic fighter. He dislikes Naruto for looking like him and "stealing" his name and he mocks him. He thinks that Hinata Hyūga has a beautiful heart and listens to whatever she says. Later on after Naruto saves him, he comes to actually like Naruto but he still thinks of him as his rival. In "Naruto: Shippūden", Mecha-Naruto is shown originally to be savage, mindlessly attacking everything in its path. While initially having no loyalty, after Nagato repaired and reprogrammed it, Mecha-Naruto, became committed to capturing Kurama for Akatsuki. It was relentless in its pursuit of Kurama, destroying everything that got in its way. Despite this programming, Itachi secretly installed an extra programming: if Naruto was to voice his devotion to saving Sasuke from his anger, Mecha-Naruto would side with Naruto. After this programming activated, Mecha-Naruto became driven to help Naruto in battle, willing sacrificing itself to protect Naruto's village. Nine-Tails Mode Personality Mecha-Naruto's other self, Nine-Tails Mode, is the result of Mecha-Naruto regaining his Mental Stone after the Ninja World Tournament. In contrast to his counterpart, Nine-Tails Mode is destructive and shows great hatred towards Mecha-Naruto for "sealing him away". Appearance Overall, Mecha-Naruto looks similar to Naruto with bolts all over his body holding him together. Abilities In mechanised variations, Mecha-Naruto possesses most of Naruto and Kurama's abilities, such as the Rocket Rasengan and a mechanical variant of the Tailed Beast Ball. Additionally, it can also shoot rays with its "eyes", after targeting the opponent. It can also merge itself with a huge mechanism to form . He is able to switch minds with his opponents. He can make up to three clones of himself that explode when they are touched. He is also well versed in taijutsu, using jets to make his punches and kicks even more powerful. He can also run at incredible speeds; faster than the average shinobi. Forms Mecha-Naruto 3Tails.png|Mecha-Naruto in his three tailed form. Mecha-Kurama.png|Mecha-Kurama. Part II Mecha-Naruto Arc Game Plot Line Video Games Trivia * Masashi Kishimoto designed Mecha-Naruto and its Kurama-based forms specifically for Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. ** At the 2014 annual Jump Festa, Kishimoto stated he requested to create an original character for the game and that his idea of Mecha-Naruto was because he liked how Godzilla has a mechanical counterpart, Mechagodzilla. ** The numbers in its forehead protector is a play on Naruto's name, each number corresponding to one syllable. id:Mecha-Naruto